Arendelle University
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: My first modern Frozen... This is about college life for Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and Hans and how it all mix up with love, jealousy, anxiety, fight and all other topics... rated T for hard future chapters... Please R R!
1. Chapter 1 - Instructions of everyone

**A/N: This is my first modern Frozen-story and I hope it'll be welcomed as nicely as my other stories have been. Anna and Elsa won't be siblings in this story, there will be similarities to the movie, but not completely since Sven and Olaf will be human as well. Especially Imperfect Chemistry by Cambie, but my own Tangled-modern, Corona University inspired this story.**

It was the last day before Anna Kingston would start on Arendelle University as a Art student. She arrived at noon with a moving company that her father was good friends with before he died and he saw Anna as a great friend too and therefore had his men help her for free and Anna was moving up to get her key and got to the room where she met a blond girl with blue eyes. She looked quite surprised like she wasn't expecting to get a roommate, but then Anna spotted a smile on her face and smiled back.

"Hi there. I'm Anna Kingston, seems I'm your new roommate" Anna put out her hand to shake the blonde girls and she took it happy.

"Nice to meet you, Anna. I'm Elsa Goodman. I'm freshman in Art Class with Mr Oaken, or so I think" Anna was delighted, not only had her roommate given her a good impression, but they were same youth and same class which meant they would easily get along and be able to help each other.

"I'm in Art class as freshman too, we'd sure be nice friends. I sure like you" Elsa giggled at Anna's enthusiasm.

"I sure think so too, I like too Anna. What extra classes do you take? Mine is ice skating and piano" Anna liked that, it would be at least one more since she was ice skating too even though she was terrible at it, she loved it.

"I'm ice skating too even though I'm not very good and then I have gym as the other to keep me up and didn't think chemistry would be good for me"

The rest of the day was about to get her settled in and get her and Elsa's stuff in place and choose a bed and then they headed to dinner where they saw a boy who stumbled hardly on the floor and seemed to have gotten himself hurt bad and they went over and asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine, thank you, I'm just as clumsy as a snowman in summer. Elsa and Anna found his joke quite amusing and he smiled even though he just hurt himself and by the way he spoke up he seemed like a very cheerful guy.

"Who are you? I'm Elsa Goodman and this is my roommate Anna Kingston" Olaf took both girls by surprise in a hug and then broke it off to introduce himself, he saw a surprised look on the girls faces and found them amusing and sweet by being so helpful.

"I'm Olaf Johansson. One thing you need to know about me is that I like warm hugs. I tried to be good to everyone and I try to see the best in this world and be positive about life" Olaf smiled as he introduced himself.

"What study line do you have Olaf? What youth are you?" Anna asked. She was getting interested in how he could be cheerful, but found it great because she was trying to be exactly the same kind of person as Olaf was.

"Language student on my freshman year. I got English and Spanish as main subjects with an addition of German and French to supply, I got a bit of blood from every of those countries, so I wanted to be good at all languages to get along when I visit a family member around" to say Anna and Elsa were shocked by all the languages would be an understatement, Anna didn't recall any person ever have so many languages in her entire life and she had known people from middle school who had 2 or 3 languages, but that was with English, while Olaf had no less than 3 languages besides English who had been rumoured to be very hard on campus in Arendelle University because Professor Oaken was way more strict in English than in Art as it was rumoured and already now she was afraid of how Olaf would do, but hoped the best for her new friend.

"We was on our way to supper, care to join us Olaf?" Olaf nodded enthusiastic and joined the two young ladies for supper where they were met by section for students. Mostly seniors sat in the other end of the room than the freshman and sophomores and juniors sat around each other while the seniors often felt they were better than others and most freshmen were too shy to join the other youths this early in the school year unless they knew the people already.

Anna went up first to get her supper when she bumped into a young man that seemed a bit elder than her.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" He was tall. He had green eyes and red brown hair and a beard by the sides of his cheeks. Anna found his very attractive and started to feel awkward, he looked like a junior at least or a senior.

"No, no, I'm okay"

"Are you sure?"

"I just walked in my own thoughts, but I'm great actually"

"Thank goodness" he smiled in relief and extended his hand to help Anna up who discovered she was still lying on the floor.

"Sorry for my manners, I'm Hans Isla and I'm senior from the sport line"

"Anna Kingston, freshman in Art" Hans smiled sweetly at her and she blushed a bit and tried to hide it and then she felt her cheeks turn back to their normal colour, she looked at him again.

"Nice to meet you, but I have to get back to my team mates, we are having our usual talk about the upcoming games, if you want to see us join the training tomorrow. It's at the soccer fields behind campus" Anna nodded and walked to get her supper and sat back as Olaf left to get his own food while Elsa stared at Anna who couldn't take her eyes of the dashing senior she just bumped into a few minutes ago.

"Whom did you just talk to? He seemed like some one I recognize" Elsa spoke in wonder.

"Hans Isla, he told me he was senior and played soccer here on campus" Anna stated dreamily and Elsa got a scared look on her face. Didn't Anna know about Hans' rumour on campus that was one of the things she knew from one of her connections she had from people she knew from junior girls.

"Slow down and be aware of him Anna, he's got a bad rumour among most girls on campus and that's not funny stuff, I think it'd be for the best if you kept yourself miles away from him, he can't be anything but bad news for you" Anna was taken back by Elsa's hard judgement on him. He sure seemed so nice; she liked Elsa, but didn't find her judgement of Hans fair at all. But she decided to ignore the topic for a while and nodded it off. Fortunately for Anna, Elsa didn't say anymore as Olaf came and let Elsa go get her dinner as Olaf asked about Hans. They didn't get any time to talk about it since Elsa quickly returned.

After supper, they noticed a blond sophomore walking down the hall. It was very muscular as his t-shirt showed them very clearly and he walked along with another guy that didn't seem as muscular as he was, but no less they seemed like they were having a good time and they walked out and got on their bikes and left campus. Anna turned to Elsa who seemed to be wondering as well.

"Doesn't people usually live here on campus, Elsa?" Anna asked curious. Elsa nodded. Olaf stood with them in wonder.

"It seems at least easier, but I heard some people can get a smaller payment than others if they live by themselves while studying, but that isn't until your freshmen year is over, which means they at least are sophomores or juniors if not seniors" Elsa knew much about how things worked like at campus, but that info seemed to be escaping her mind.

"Have any of you considered doing so after freshmen year?" Anna and Elsa shook their heads. They were already pretty comfortable with each other's company and seemed like a good match for roommates. Olaf left the girls by their door and went to go to his own quarters where his roommate waited for him and then they left for sleep early. Elsa and Anna was also quite tired after a whole day of moving into campus, but Anna couldn't get Hans or the two other guys out of her head, but as much as she wanted to talk about Hans with Elsa, she had a feeling it would a very stupid thing to do and therefore decided to bring focus to the blond haired muscular guy and his brown haired companion from the main hall.

"Hey Elsa, what do you think their reasons for living outside campus would be?" Elsa thought for a bit.

"Even they just feel more comfortable being outside and getting ready for how it'll be living outside school or else they don't want to be here too long at time, I remembered that feeling was starting to take over before I finished high school, but college is a whole new start and with a great roommate I think things will turn out just fine for me" Anna then decided to do something she didn't think she'd do that day to Elsa. She got up and embraced her tightly and as surprised as the thing just happening to Elsa, she gave in and hugged her back. Maybe at last Anna had found a true friend, one she could trust her deepest secrets with and someone who trusted her with her secrets as well.

"Anna, is there something you want to tell me or ask me?"

"I wanted to ask you about family and such. Who do you live with when we don't live here at campus?" Elsa felt a tension starting inside her. Should she reveal her secret to Anna or was it too early for that to be spoken. Anna was a nice roommate and trustworthy friend, but talking about what happened to her family was a thing that needed courage to tell, but then she thought back to all the times she didn't open up to people, she was left alone and she was tired of that and therefore decided to trust Anna her secret.

"I don't have any family, they all died in a brutal murder two years ago. Do you remember the big murder in the South two years ago that was all over the press and the guilty person was charged a hundred years of imprisonment?" Anna nodded. She had a feeling it could be a bit tense for Elsa to tell and therefore to sit a bit closer in case she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"It was my family that was killed. I was by an old friend of my father and they were going to surprise me with a special delayed present for my birthday and then they were brutally murdered and I was so devastated and sometimes found it hard to tell, but most times I was getting ignored for that and that's why I'm telling you this. I don't want that to happen again" Elsa was starting to tear and Anna grabbed for another tight embrace of comfort and Anna then told her that she didn't have any parents herself. Another thing they seemed to have in common, it was almost like all the commonness of the two young girls made them seem like sisters after such short time. They already shared a bound of trust and a nice friendship.

"My parents died in a car crash when someone had escaped a pursuit from Arendelle Police, he drove reckless. I was in the car, but survive unlike my parents" Anna get upset herself and after some time, they decided it might be for the best that they got some sleep. Tomorrow was their first day with lessons after all and they wanted to get a good start at campus and then got into a peaceful sleep after a short time.

Anna was terrible at waking up on time and so Elsa noticed and dropped a glass of water onto Anna's face to make her wake and that trick sure worked better than dragging off the blanket or shaking her body. She woke up with a scream and Elsa was laughing off all her air and she had a hard time regain her breath, as Anna stared quite not as amused and then discovered she was late with 20 minutes and then brushed off her bed head hair and got in some nice clothes that suited her nicely and then they left for Art class that was their first. They sat down beside each other and then discovered most of the class already sat down as Professor Oaken stepped in. He was close to 7 feet tall and most of the students looked shocked at him as he sat down, he was still taller than most of the students.

"Welcome students. I'm Professor Oaken and I'll be you teacher in art all the way to graduation and I sure think we'll get along just fine as long as you keep prepared for class and don't act like jerks" so it went on with the first class and most of her classes that day was a day of introduction of religion, biology and gym before they finished with ice skating and Elsa and Anna decided to stay a bit and watch the hockey team and then they discovered a guy they noticed yesterday. It was the muscular blond from the main hall that left campus late last night. They noticed he was quite talented at hockey and was praised to the skies by the elder students and by the coach and as they left, they got down for some more ice-skating before Anna left to watch Hans' soccer practice.

He appeared to be a striker because he often scoring the goals and as they finished their practice Hans noticed Anna sitting on a small bench a bit away from the seats the audience sat on watching games.

"Hi Anna, nice to see you. Hope you enjoyed the show. I usually play better, but when I get into it during season, I'm going to show them all what I'm really capable of" Hans sounded to confident and Anna only found his more attractive as he stood their in his practice clothes and smiled at her.

"I know it's crazy, but do you want to go out with me on a date tonight?" Anna was stunned. A senior just asked her out and a handsome one as well. She couldn't find a reason to say no, even Elsa's warning from last night seemed to be vanished from her mind and she smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I'd love to Hans"

"Great I'll pick you up at seven" he then kissed her hand and left. Anna stood there amused by what just happened. She felt in heaven at what just happened, it was an indescribable feeling and she felt happy. On her way back she bumped into a big guy and noticed he was blond haired and looked the guy from the hockey team.

"Sorry, but you should watch your steps" he seemed a bit rude, but was probably just tired so Anna tried to get to know him as she tried to do with everyone from her class and many others she had met around campus the first day and most turned out to be snappy and stupid jerks, but she hoped he'd be different.

"Who are you may I ask? You were incredible at hockey" he looked like a smile appeared because of her compliment and she smiled hoping for an introduction as she offered her hand.

"I'm Anna Kingston by the way" he first looked at her hand and then at her blue eyes. He had nice brown eyes, but she ignored focusing on her date with Hans. He then looked back at the hand and took it and shook it.

"I'm Kristoff Bjorgman. I play hockey as extra subject, thank you for your praises, I've been a lot better since last year. I'm the first freshmen who ever made the hockey team, but now I'm sophomore on sport line" he was about to ask her something about her when he saw his buddy waving at him.

"I got to run, but take care Anna" he then left leaving her in thoughts, but then she returned getting ready for her date and Elsa who was out was surprised when she found a note from Anna.

_Dear Elsa_

_I won't join you and Olaf for supper. Hans Isla asked me out on a date and I still like him even though yesterday, I want to give him a chance, maybe he could be the one for me, I'll call you when I get back_

_Anna_

Elsa shook her head in disbelief. She hoped Anna knew what she was doing, but felt unsure for her friend, but hoped the best no the less. She decided to get on with the homework for Oaken's class and then Anna got back she had to try and make her see sense, but hopefully she could see through him pretty fast herself.

Anna and Hans was out to pretty late and Elsa was surprised when she showed up at almost 10 o'clock. Elsa sat her down and she seemed tired and she smelled like a bit of alcohol, not much, but a bit. But she was surprised at the fact that it was a campus guard who had brought her back. She had really done a stupid thing.

Elsa sat her down and Anna told her about a dreamy date Hans had taken her on and asked her to be her boyfriend and she had said yes. Elsa felt frighten knowing it'd be hard for Anna to see sense. She was told they'd kissed and then Elsa texted Olaf to meet her outside campus. Olaf showed up 10 minutes later a bit tired and confused.

"What's up Elsa? Is something wrong?"

"It's about Anna. I need your help Olaf" Olaf nodded and then Elsa told him everything she'd heard and what they were going to do

"I think it might be for the better for Anna" now all they had to hope for was that it could turn out good.

**This is the first chapter. Maybe a cliff hanger, but I want to see people's reaction and I hope to see some reviews. I hope for all my nice followers and reviewers from The Quest to Prove True Love to return to this story and I want you to know I just finished that, so maybe if some of you are interested in that, you could check it out too, it was one of my best stories ever. See you guys and girls again soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Times of bonding

**A/N: I feel so terrible for letting you guys wait almost a month and thank you so much for the 8 reviews. I appreciate them all, guest reviews as well as user reviews. I hope to update more frequently, but can't promise anything with exams preparations the whole month and exams in May and June, but I'll promise to try.**

It was a few weeks later and Anna was really settling herself perfect at campus and enjoyed being the room mate of Elsa and she kept herself in great company and she was also getting to know Hans even more after their relationship had gotten known over the whole school. She felt like she was in heaven with him by her side. He was particular everything she ever hoped for in a boyfriend and she was always using her spare time watching him practice for the upcoming soccer season.

Olaf had just gotten himself a job as register at a supermarket as a way to make some extra money for college payment and he loved meeting new people and therefore he had the perfect mentality for such a job. Elsa was taking just as much extra activities as required and no more, all the other time, she didn't use on homework or other kinds of school stuff, she spend with Anna and their binding was almost similar to the one you saw among the siblings that was at the school, actually a lot of the other students who didn't know them thought they were sisters. Anna was surprised the first time she was asked if she was related to Elsa, but find it sweet, as she was very happy to be friend with Elsa.

Lately, she was also taking interest in another thing at campus and that was inside the chilly ice halls where the Ice hockey team trained for their season that also was getting close to its start. She didn't know why her fathers old interest suddenly had taken such a spark in her and even though she knew Hans didn't like her sitting there and watch the training, she had told him it was a family thing with Ice hockey and Hans then decided to let her go by with it. Kristoff was like most of the times she went to watch the training one of the absolute best players and was well praised and yet he seemed to be taking it in and then leave it be.

He looked up at the few people who sat by and watched them and noticed Anna who didn't know he had watched her a few times she had seen him and his team mates train. He knew that two of his teammates were so jealous at Hans for dating such a hot girl, as they would put it.

The coach blew off the training and everyone went inside and as Kristoff was about to get in, he told the coach he would take a few more minutes to train some shooting alone. He used almost half an hour on getting his techniques with precision and strength into one and it became better and better and as he really started to get it, he heard applause from the side lines and saw Anna was the last one, he thought she'd left by now, but was surprised and supposed it would be enough for today. He went inside to get showered and get heated up after this cold training and when he walked outside again, Anna stood and smiled at him. He didn't know what to think and put on a fake smile as tired as he was.

"That was great Christopher"

"It's Kristoff" he said a little irritated. Anna gulped a bit and apologized.

"You were really great out on the ice. My father was a huge fan of Ice hockey, I'm sure you could get long with it" Kristoff looked surprised at Anna and thanked her. She was being very nice to him, but he got curious of why she wanted to make a friend with him or so, she acted like she was in love or something, but he knew she was dating Hans from the soccer team and he was a senior as well, he didn't stand a chance against him and not that he cared about something like that.

"I appreciate your words Anna and you certainly seemed to find our training interesting, I don't recall someone ever seen as many training sessions before season" Anna blushed at the fact that he mentioned it, she really didn't think he'd paid her any attention.

"You noticed me?" Anna sounded more like she was making a statement than a question, but her eyes showed Kristoff that she meant it as a question and he chuckled while he nodded his head.

"Yeah, most of the team have noticed you, besides you often applauded me out of the hall I noticed too or was that something else?" Anna shook her head and admitted that she had applauded Kristoff out.

"Have you considered it for a career?" Kristoff nodded.

"It's actually one of the reasons I'm still here at school. I hope this scholarship can help me get into Ice hockey league and provide a career. If not then I'd probably do something else just like Sven"

"Sven?" Anna stood wondered and then Kristoff realized that they never really talked and she therefore had a very little chance of knowing who Sven was.

"Sorry, Sven is my closest and actually my only friend too. I come from a childhood of loneliness and when my mother and father died during a plane crash, I was only 5 years old and Sven lost his parents in the same accident. It was the great crash in 2001. Do you remember that? It was all over the news in Arendelle" Anna nodded her head and listened interested and let him continue.

"We were got adopted and now we live outside campus, mostly because I don't trust people very much, but I have to go Anna. Sven is waiting for me to pick up some carrots for supper and I have homework to do"

"Will you talk again?"

"Maybe, time will tell" Kristoff then left and took his bike off and rode off before Anna could get another word spoken and walked back to her dorm. She found it empty and got down texted Hans to see what he was up to.

In the meantime, Kristoff was in the store grabbing some grub for supper and got to the register and noticed it was the guy who usually followed Anna and the other girl around. He was finally in front of him and he smiled cheerfully at Kristoff who smiled back at him.

"Hi"

"Hi. Haven't I seen you at campus?"

"Right, aren't you that player from the Ice hockey team? The Ice hockey star is I recall"

"I don't know if I'm the star player, but I do play Ice hockey and I'd say I'm quite respected, but that's it, I still have a few years to go before graduation"

"I'm freshmen at campus and I'm Olaf"

"I see" refer to his nametag and Olaf chuckled as he still manage to get his stuff through the register and looked up at him.

"What's your name?"

"Kristoff. Kristoff Bjorgman"

"That will be 40 bucks" Kristoff looked into his wallet and found only 10, but took out his card and put it inside the machine and pressed his code and took it out as it said confirmed and Olaf gave him a receipt.

"Have a good day then"

"You too Olaf"

"Thank you. See you around" Kristoff just nodded and got his things into his school bag and left the store. When he got back from the store, Sven lied down at the couch and snored a bit, he seemed to be having a hard day and Kristoff then just walked straight out into the kitchen and got them supper ready for the both of them. When Kristoff had put on supper, he woke up Sven and they sat down ate and talked about Ice hockey and how Sven was doing on his job and then about Anna.¨

"What about that girl who's watching your training sessions? Is she interesting to you?" Kristoff shot him a look that said it was not his business and he didn't care about it.

At the same time as Kristoff had supper with Sven, so did Anna with Elsa and Olaf at their usual spot and talked about how school had been and Olaf then told the girls about his little conversation with Kristoff at his register the same day at work and Anna looked very surprised and excited too about what they talked about. Olaf just told her that he asked if it was he from the Ice hockey team and he said so and told him his full name.

"What is his full name?" Elsa asked curious.

"It's not very common name for someone around here, it's Kristoff Bjorgman" Anna saw Elsa sending her a wondering expression.

"He sure must be from somewhere north, it sounds a bit Nordic to me, not very common name at all for someone around here" Anna nodded in agreement and inside she got determined to know about him, he seemed like a nice person who just had a hard time talking to people, at the same time she had to get to be a little more together with Hans and strengthen her friendship with Olaf and Elsa further too.

"He's a sophomore"

"How do you know that Anna?"

"He told me when I bumped into him a few weeks ago, I also know he's a sports student with Ice Hockey as supply subject. He's actually first freshmen to make the Ice Hockey team, he told me so as well"

"Why do you seem so interested in getting to know him?"

"Because he seems nice and Ice hockey is something I used to watch with my father before he and my mother died a few years ago" just the memory of it all made Anna tear up and Olaf was just as quickly by her side as Elsa and they embraced her to make sure she felt safe and soothed her. It was a tense mood the next few minutes and Olaf tried to break by changing the subject.

"So, how is your relationship with Hans going?" Anna smiled at Olaf for being such a smooth talker.

"It's great, he said he'd take me on a date to the movies tomorrow and on Sunday I'll be here watching his first game of the year, I look forward to all of it" Elsa smiled a fake one, she heard a lot of bad things about him and she wanted to tell Anna more than anything, but she didn't want to ruin the happiness that Anna seemed to have with Hans.

They left after the finished their dishes and Olaf walked to his dorm while the girls got to their own. They were tired from all the stressing school works and such, but Anna was still happy and cheerful as always. Tomorrow she'd go and see Kristoff practice before Hans would take her to a movie and then she could get some quality time with her boyfriend.

The next day, she had lessons with Oaken and she got another assignment as they were close to hand in the last one and he sure knew how to keep his students busy and they sure groaned, but as he stood up and made himself clear, everyone silenced.

Anna next went to the Ice halls where Kristoff was training and it was something serious because she didn't noticed the sign with denial of entrance and as she sat down on a bench nearby, the coach was about to get her to leave. Kristoff grabbed him before he could reach the spot Anna was sitting at.

"Don't worry coach, she's just a student from this school, just leave her be, she's of no harm" the coach then nodded and turned back to the rest of the players and Anna shot Kristoff a look of gratitude and watched them intensively train and then left, but before she was going to get ready for her date with Hans, she felt like she needed to thank you Kristoff for letting her stay. He was getting out of the showers quickly and headed towards the exit.

"Kristoff! Please wait!"

"You're getting my name right, that's a start" Kristoff said in a teasing voice, he was used to people calling him Christopher, but still it was out of place and he knew he could tease her and if he couldn't then he didn't care that much, or did he?

"I'm actually in a little of a hurry, so what do you want?" Kristoff sounded so emotionless and she was a little disappointed, she just wanted to make friends with him, but he still seemed like he wasn't interested in so. Anyways, he had stood up for her and she wanted to thank him for doing so, it was a sign that things could change for the better.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did inside the hall. I should have seen the sign, I just noticed on my way out, but I'm excited about your season start and hope the best for you and the team, people start to talk about Ice hockey and soccer" she was surprised when she saw Kristoff smiling at her and it was a sweet smile that showed gratitude and a bit of emotion as well.

"You're welcome Anna. We have our first game the day after the soccer team have played their first game. I hope you'll be there, it's a home game fortunately and I hope for a win, the last years we have lost the first and often we had been behind with one stupid victory from winning the league, I want to win the league before I graduate more than anything" Anna put a comforting hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"I'm sure you'll win it this year if you do as great in games as at training" Kristoff nodded his thanks and look into Anna's blue eyes.

"Thanks Anna. See you around my friend" with those words, he left campus to see Sven was waiting for him outside or so she supposed. She walked back to her dorm to get ready for her date, it was in an hour and then she'll go out with the prince charming of senior youth and she couldn't wait.

She got herself washed and found a dark green dress and got Elsa to help her put her hair up beautifully and she was ready and Elsa smiled at her.

"You sure look beautiful Anna"

"Thank you Elsa and also for helping me out"

"My pleasure" with that, a knock hit the door and Hans was expecting to see Anna, but Elsa was the one who opened the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm Hans and I thought this was the dorm of Anna Kingston, but apparently I went wrong"

"No, Anna does live here, I'm just her roommate, Elsa Goodman. Anna, he's here" Anna then stepped out and Hans looked stunned and so did Anna about his looks, he wore a nice black tuxedo with tie and white gloves.

"You look beautiful Anna"

"Thanks Hans. You look gorgeous" Anna then thought about her expression and blushed, but Hans just bowed and let her out to his car that was a huge Audi R6. It seemed new and Hans told her it was a friends that he was borrowing while he was traveling the next 18 months.

They arrived at a nice restaurant and got some supper with wine and Hans and Anna spoke so great, Anna was having the time of her life. After some time, Hans took her abck to campus and left his car and walked her to her dorm and kissed her goodnight

"Thanks for a great night Anna, I really enjoyed it" Hans sounded true to his words and Anna was feeling on cloud nine and blushed.

"I was really enjoying it as well Hans. I mean your company, not mine, but I-" Hans cut her off pressing a finger on her lips and smiled.

"See you at the game on Sunday" Anna nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, I hope you'll score" Hans nodded and left and Anna got inside and was walking in dreams.

Elsa was happy that Anna didn't seem to have been hurt by Hans in any possible way since they started dating, but she and Olaf still needed to keep an eye on the senior and Olaf was just texting her about it all, hopefully Anna wouldn't find out or get mad if she did. It was all for her own good, it was a intrusion of Elsa's and she felt like a sister to Anna and cared for her and would do anything in her power to keep the senior from hurting her as she still a feeling he would. He was too perfect to be true for Elsa's taste.

**This was it. Hope you guys liked and sorry for being so long about updating, but as explained in A/N, it can be hard the next time to say when updates will happen, but I'll try. Hope you'll leave as many reviews as last time, it warms my heart with so many reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 sports of Arendelle University

**A/N: I promised to try and be around a bit more, so here is chapter 3. Soon I will turn a bit more attention towards romances between the characters, I was considering making Elsa and Olaf a pair, but I don't know yet. I can say as much as I got a song-fic ready as a chapter soon. To reply to a question from a guest reviewer: I don't see Elsa and Kristoff fitting in romance, that's why it won't be them.**

Anna was on the side line and it was almost time for the first soccer game of the season and Arendelle was against a school named Grampus and Hans was named captain as well just a few days ago before this game since the last captain had graduated last year and left the spot for Hans.

It was a sunny, but chilly day in the end of September and many students and teachers from campus were attending and Anna even spotted Kristoff with a few teammates from the Ice hockey team and waved when he was looking in her direction, but was disappointed when she thought he had not seen her, but his attention turned back to her as the one on right that looked like his friend, Sven, pointed in her direction and then he waved and she waved back and she saw Olaf waved too as she sat with him and Elsa who she convinced to come with her even though they had a hard schedule.

It was all going pretty well for Arendelle and they controlled the game and had the ball most of the time and Hans was hitting the post and the keeper had a great save that kept him from a great start and then Grampus got their only chance just before the half time break and then it was 0-1 to Grampus and most of the audiences stood by and couldn't believe their own eyes as it was a beautiful goal scored from 26 meters and the small group of fans that have gone from Grampus to Arendelle that was 49 km away from campus shouted like wild animals in a rush of happiness and most of people was silenced as the referee whistled off the 1st half and the players turned to a pep talk in the dressing room and everyone at the seats waited for the teams to get out to.

In the second half, Arendelle quickly regained control of the game again and Hans was alone with Grampus' keeper and tackled from behind by a defender and the referee whistled for a penalty and showed the player the reed card and now they'd be 11 against 10 for no less 40 minutes and Hans quickly took the ball and put it on the penalty spot as the others got the behind the keepers field and he was now at a great chance to get an excellent start of the season and he put it in absolutely perfect as everyone, especially Anna, went crazy and Hans ran out and blew a kiss at where Anna sat and she blushed like crazy by the gesture of her favourite soccer player and Olaf elbowed her and she giggled like crazy and saying she gained the attention of a few people around them wasn't an understatement.

The game was about to get into extra time as Arendelle gained a free kick just outside the bow of Grampus' keeper field and Hans and another senior, named Christopher Blinders, stood and discussed and Hans took a long step back to gain speed for a hard kick and he smashed beside the wall and through the reach of the keeper and 2-1 to Arendelle and he was stormed over by his teammates as they took a late lead and the audiences went wild in applause and Anna embraced Olaf in happiness for the success of her boyfriend. Soon after, the referee whistled off the game and the players of Arendelle cheered like wild animals after a hunt. The audience did as well, but Anna then noticed that someone was leaving. Kristoff was leaving his seat with Sven and he waved with a smile that a trained eye could see was false, but Anna was in too good mood to notice anything like that. Olaf sure noticed, but decided it would be better to just tell Elsa instead, to make sure no conflict would rise. Olaf knew Kristoff was a guy Anna liked and they sure spent friendly time together and Kristoff had a great support in Anna ahead of the ice hockey season was only a week away.

After the game and the players had time to get washed and cleaned, Hans came out and ran to Anna who ran into his arms. Anna kissed him and he returned her kiss and embraced her tight to his sporty body.

"You were so great out there Hans" Anna squealed and took her face onto his shoulder and smiled even though Hans was unable to see the smile on her lips, he somehow had a feeling she was smiling and he did so himself.

"Thank you Anna. I hope you liked my cheer for the first goal" Anna knew he was referring to the dedication he made for her and she answered by a glare and then he was unsure about her reaction, Anna took charge and smashed her lips onto his and when they parted, Hans got a grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, but the school press wants to make an interview about my game tonight, I have to go now Anna, but I'll call you my love" Anna smiled sweetly and thought to herself that she was the most lucky girl in all of Arendelle with a handsome, no gorgeous, boyfriend and great friends like Elsa, Olaf and Kristoff. Then she thought back to the moment she saw Kristoff leave the stadium and she wondered why.

Anna was walking back to her dorm when she ran into Olaf who held a note and seemed very excited about something she didn't knew what was, but she had a feeling she was about to find out soon.

"What's all the fuss about Olaf?" Olaf smiled mischievous at her and grinned.

"I just got a note from a certain person and guess what, it's for you. It's a nice thing standing here though, a shame"

"Give it to me Olaf" Anna stuck out for the letter, but Olaf avoided and ran away and Anna chased her down the hall. Elsa stood by a corner and watched them and she laughed to herself. Anna was indeed a very energetic, nice person and she was so happy that she was having such close relationship with her.

After a few halls of chase, Anna finally managed to keep up with Olaf as he fell over a doorstep and lost balance. Anna now had him caught and Olaf tried to get up, but she was too fast for him to get a chance.

"Can I now see that note? Why did you run away with it?"

"Just for fun, it was Elsa's idea actually" Elsa was normally not so teasing, Anna gave him a sceptical look and Olaf looked affected.

"I swear it was Elsa. If not then I'll buy you a whole package of chocolate" Anna knew it was good to take in on that because if she loved something else than Hans then it had to be chocolate and she knew Elsa loved it so much as well, another thing about their relationship that made them seem like sisters. Olaf gave her the letter and she read it to herself and was surprised to see it was from Kristoff.

_Dear Anna_

_I know you told me that you wanted to get to know me better and I actually decided to take it up and decided that it wouldn't hurt if we got to become better friends. I will talk to you about this after the ice hockey game in a few days. I have to find out details with Sven about location and such to hang out._

_Kristoff_

Anna then felt a joy inside her. Kristoff seemed like a nice guy and she figured Hans would be okay with her having a few male friends as long it wasn't anything romantic, she had Olaf already after all and that didn't seem to irritate Hans the slightest. She was also reminded about the ice hockey game that already started to be talked about around campus, it seemed like it was way more popular than soccer and that might have been the reason for Hans being so unsure about her relation with Kristoff, but sure he knew she was only in love with him and no else and if really felt that way then he'd have to talk to her about it or else things might not work out quite well.

Three days later, Anna was like many other students on their way to the hockey hall and see Kristoff and the rest of the Arendelle Ice Hockey Team or A.I.H.T as they were called for a reason. Olaf was a big fond of sports as well even though he wasn't very good at it himself and all, but he also got a good impression to Kristoff from the time he served him by the register, it appeared that Kristoff and Sven bought most of their grocery within the store Olaf worked at and Kristoff often seem to take Olaf's register when he was there. It was an excellent atmosphere in the hall and the players seemed ready and Kristoff and the other were led in by the referees and their captain Frank Nielsen who was a senior just like Hans and he had been captain since his sophomore year and Kristoff was the vice captain and already was told he would be captain if Frank wouldn't make it at any games since his knee seemed to be injured during the summer break and the coach had considered if it'd be healthy to play that early of the season, but the stubborn person Frank was, he told he was able to play and felt more than ready and therefore the coach had chosen to trust his judgement.

Everyone applauded and there was an extra howl going through the crowd as Kris toff's name ran over the speakers and Anna and Olaf cheered wildly and what didn't notice was that Hans was watching her from another place in the crowd and frowned when he saw her reaction. He needed to do something, but knew he needed to wait until after the game and after everyone would be back in their dorms because there were just as many teachers watching this game as at the soccer game and he didn't want to make a scene since the VC had warned him the time he had been charged for sexual harassment at campus. Anna didn't know about that and he had attended to make sure she wouldn't find out and he was about to make sure Kristoff didn't get in the way of anything between him and Anna, because if he could keep her around and all until Homecoming then he might be able to get her where he wanted her. As for now, she needed to be treated right so she wouldn't find anything suspicious.

The game started great and Arendelle led on 3 to 1 after the first period by 3 goals of captain Nielsen and Kristoff had assisted him directly on all the goals and Elsa who had been very careful since she wasn't much of a sport fan started to get into the spirit because of the great atmosphere in the hall.

Arendelle lost the second period by 2 to 1 where Kristoff made a great goal from the middle of the field with some hard force and Anna then thought back the times he stayed after practice to skill himself and apparently it had worked. The last period of the game was so intense as it could be and it was to 2 against 2 and there was a minute of the 20 left and Frank Nielsen was on his way to the keeper when a player tackled him with his iron boot and he bled through his clothes and most of the crowd shouted out their anger and his teammates were over him and soon a hard struggle started and Kristoff and the others threw themselves madly against the opposite teams player to assault him for what he just did to their captain, it was near the knee and he was unable to stand up and it looked horrible as Anna, Elsa and Olaf stood and watched him being carried out of the field after the referee's got control of the fight. It was a sad moment to be seen by the tension that seemed to spread around the hall and everyone turned their attention down to the captain who looked like he could burst out in tears by any moment possible.

The clock ticked into its last minute of the game when Kristoff grabbed the puck down at his keeper and then took things into his own hands and was tackled close to the goal and the seconds ticked away and the referee threw it down and Arendelle won it and Kristoff shot immediately as he gained the puck and then the clock ticked two seconds form end when he noticed it had slipped through the grip of the keeper. The crowd went crazy and Kristoff swarmed up by his teammates and Kristoff didn't realize he had sent the victory over to Arendelle until the referee whistled the game off.

Afterwards, Anna stood and cheered with the rest of the crowd and celebrated the victory and the time was now for name the best player of the game and Kristoff was awarded the title and therefore, he needed to say a few words. He wasn't very used to it, but he knew there was no way out. He took the mike and spoke up.

"Thanks for the title firstly. Second, I want to dedicate this to the team and its spirit and our injured star player, Frank Nielsen, thanks for being a great teacher, he has really taught me a lot and I hope to someday pay back by taking the step into the big league. Thanks for the support and take care of yourself" Kristoff nodded and gave the mike back and as he walked into the dressing rooms, he received thunders of applause and Anna embraced Olaf in a celebrating hug.

Olaf, Anna and Elsa walked back to their dorms after the players left the field as most students did too and Kristoff then walked out to his bike as Anna spotted him and excused herself to Elsa. She wanted to make sure it was no joke about the letter and she also wanted to congratulate him for how great he had played at the game today. She sprinted towards him with the same enthusiasm she always had and shouted out for him.

"Hey Kristoff, wait up!" Kristoff then turned his head to see who the voice belong to, but wasn't surprised to see Anna getting closer and closer to him and tried to look motionless, but failed terrible as a smile cracked on his face and he let out a small giggle because of Anna's enthusiasm.

"What's up Anna? I'm actually a bit busy as I promised Sven to meet him somewhere nearby"

"I just wanted to congratulate you for the game today, you were great"

"Thank you, I really feel relieved that we won, especially after how they injured Frank, I just hope he'll be okay"

"I'm sure your support will make him feel better"

"I hope so, the team is already considering to give him a letter of better health, we were just told he is at the hospital right now" his smile frowned, it seemed like Frank was the closest one to Kristoff on the team, like an extra mentor.

"If I'm not mistaking, then I have a feeling there was another thing you wanted to say or something you wanted to know?" Anna nodded. Even though he wasn't much of a socializer with most people, he was quite good at guessing her out.

"I just got this letter and wanted to make sure it was you" Anna gave him the letter and he nodded confirming.

"It was me all right, but let's figure out something soon, I have to get to Sven. See you soon" he offered his hand, but Anna had something else in mind and embraced him. He was shocked, but after getting over it, he returned the embrace and walked out with a smile on his face. Anna wasn't so bad as most people and then he rode off to meet Sven. Anna at the same time walked back to her room feeling great about making a new friend.

**That was it for now. But I'll try to get back within the next 2 weeks with chapter 4 where I promise something exciting will happen between Hans and Kristoff, but you'll have to wait and see. See you guys soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Complication of relationships

**A/N: I'm sorry for the slow update, but school and work have been killing me the last weeks and I just quit my job after almost 4 years of employment. I got to admit I feel a bit disappointed in only reaching 16 reviews for the chapters I've made until now, I hope to see some more soon, they are my motivation no. 1.**

Kristoff had been through a rough week with 3 important assignments combined with training and another important game now that Frank was in the process of recovers, Kristoff was made team captain and Anna was thrilled when he had told her the news. Since he was made captain 2 months ago, he had played more than extraordinary and scored eighty percent of all the goals and assistance almost all other goals. Kristoff was gaining a special status among the other students even though he wasn't much of a found of socializing with many people and he wasn't usually attending the school parties that have been in his time as student.

It was the day before the match and he was about to ride home when he got a text message from Sven that he was going to be a bit late from work and would pick the food they needed. Kristoff replied and went back to take an extra hour of skating when Sven wrote it would be at least an hour before he'd be home and Kristoff forgot his key and therefore had to wait for Sven to be home, but it would be stupid to sit and do nothing for over an hour when he could practice a bit more. He got into his skates and got on the ice and took his staff and shot a few times and hit it perfectly. He was quite fit and his confidence seemed to keep rising and he was starting to wonder if he really could get the career that he and Frank had been predicted.

The door cracked open and he was sure he could recognize the girls who walked in. It was Anna and Elsa. Anna waved to him and he nodded back as the kept his staff in his hands and took one shot at goal and then skated over to the sideline where the girls stood. Kristoff smiled as he looked at the freshmen girls and sat down as Anna and Elsa got into skates of their own and Anna sat down next to the popular sophomore.

"Where's Olaf?"

"He had a shift tonight" Kristoff nodded and then returned to ice where he really felt relived every time he got on the ice, it was like he was a whole different person. Anna and Elsa got onto the ice and Anna fell down on her butt instantly and Kristoff sprinted with Elsa to her side and they both reached out a hand for her to get up and as they got up, Anna locked eyes with Kristoff and couldn't help but smile and blush a bit. Even though, she was dating Hans and loved him, she couldn't help finding him attractive.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good. I was just hoping you'd might teach me how to skate" Kristoff nodded and then took her hand and led her gently over the ice instructing her how to use her feet and body weight to keep her on track and Anna was a quick learner. Elsa helped her and the girls smiled warmly at each other and Elsa and Kristoff then took a ride hand in hand and they sure had a lot of fun. What they didn't know was that Hans was watching them from a seat and didn't find it amusing that some other guy was holding hand with his girlfriend and that it was Kristoff that have taken his rightful place as popular guy number 1 at campus didn't make him anymore amused. On the contrary.

It was an hour later when Kristoff left the hall with Elsa and Anna. He waved goodbye to the girls, but was pulled into a hug by Anna and he decided to return it and he smiled at the kind girls treatment, she was sure different from so many people.

He got into his bike, but then noticed a shadow standing close to him and he turned his head to see Hans standing close to him.

"Can I talk to you Bjorgman?"

"I'm actually a bit busy"

"I just wan to talk to you smart ass" Kristoff didn't like his attitude, but decided to go along with it so he could get home as soon as possible.

"What is it Hans? What's so important that we can't wait with this" Kristoff was being annoyed and also felt irritated towards Hans, but then he saw something he didn't like in his green eyes, it was like he could spot rage or hatred with a mixture of jealousy.

"I want you to stay away from Anna and stop dragging her attention so much towards that stupid hockey of yours. She's my girlfriend and you have no business to do with her" Kristoff stared at him with a look of confusion and irritation. It was frustrating that Hans thought he had any business to do with his friendship with Anna. Except Anna, Olaf and Elsa, Kristoff was only befriended closely with Sven and they only saw each other at nights because Sven had quit college and worked full time as animal carer at Arendelle Zoo where he took care of the reindeers especially, but also helped with the other animals.

"That's none of your business, Hans. I know you are a popular senior and all that, but Anna is my friend and she's the one who wanted the friendship, not me at the beginning, but she's nice to me and I don't want others to decide who I befriend and that includes you senior-crap" Hans got furious by the insulting of Kristoff, but smiled a smirk as he saw an opportunity to drag Anna away from Kristoff by using his own words against him. Anna was so easy to manipulate and he was sure he could do that to her and she would believe him.

"I warn you Bjorgman, if you don't stay away from Anna, then things will turn out pretty bad for you and your friend, Sven as well" Kristoff was at that moment thinking about him life time friend and got afraid, he wasn't sure what Hans would be capable of, but he loved Sven as family and would feel devastated if anything happened to Sven because of himself. He then turned his leg over his bike and shot Hans a dirty look before he left without another word.

When Sven was getting out of the door to get some fresh air, Kristoff came into sight and waved happily to his roommate and greeting him with a hug.

"Had a good day Kristoff?" Kristoff thought about what to say. He didn't want to talk about what he just talked with Hans about, but otherwise it had been okay, so he decided to play it cool.

"It was fine, some more training and I learned Elsa and Anna to skate better"

"You sure use a lot time on Anna lately" Kristoff nodded.

"Yeah, but she has really been nice to me and she is really making a big deal out of getting to know me better, I don't see a reason for me to ignore a kind girl like you, but I don't feel anything but friendship towards her" Sven didn't look convinced.

"At least not after tonight" Kristoff whispered as he hoped Sven would over hear him, but he didn't.

"Why so Kristoff?"

"Her boyfriend, Hans Isla from the soccer team, the senior captain, you know-" Sven nodded as for Kristoff to continue.

"He came up to me and threated me to harm me and you if I didn't stay away from Anna. I'm not going to end our friendship that easy, but at the same time, I don't care for myself, but I do care about your wealth being" Sven took Kristoff into an embrace and put an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"Kristoff, I can take care of myself and I know nothing will happen, we are like brothers and we can make things turn out for the better when all of this is over, but I think you should invite Anna over for dinner some time and then I'll get us some carrot pie and I'm sure we can get Olaf and Elsa over some time as well, I know they are very close" Kristoff nodded and got to bed knowing that once again, Sven was right about the matter.

"Are going to tell Anna?" Sven asked the next day before Kristoff left for classes the next day. Kristoff looked horrible and haven't slept well as he had thousands of thoughts inside his head and shook his head before he left the house without any sound and Sven looked worried and then decided he had to do something to cheer up Kristoff and biked towards the zoo for another day of feet the animals and cleaning and stuff.

Kristoff reached campus and locked his bike before yawned like hell and walked tiredly into campus wishing he would have classes cancelled so he could get home, then he remembered that he was having another important game and Anna was probably wanting to wish him the best of luck before the game. But after what Hans had said last night, he didn't want to talk to her and if he spotted her, Hans would probably try to be near her most of the day. That was when a couple of voices talking around a corner close to his class. He stood and listened and recognized Anna and Hans' voices.

"I told you Hans, I want to go to the game. Kristoff is my friend and I like hockey as most of campus do"

"Still Anna. Kristoff isn't the guy you might think he is. He has lied to you" Anna gasped and Kristoff thought to himself what he could possibly refer to. He didn't know what to do and as he was considering stepping in and doing something, he couldn't get the chance as Hans was already speaking up.

"I overheard him telling a team mate of his that he wasn't planning on being your friend. He's been playing you and all that" Kristoff stood ice cold and remembered what he had said to Hans last night.

"_Anna is my friend and she's the one who wanted the friendship, not me at the beginning_" he was raged inside at the twist Hans was using about his use of word. It was disgusting how selfish this jerk could be and Anna was close to tear up and as he wanted to step up more than anything and say Hans was lying about him, Anna was already in the arms of Hans and he comforted her and Kristoff therefore got to class and didn't think about much more than Anna and most of the classes went by as slowly as possible in Kristoff's head.

All the players were getting ready for the game and Kristoff still couldn't get it out of his head about the conversation he had overheard between Anna and Hans. He played low and not much succeeded for him and as he was taken out after second period and told he was off for the game, Anna and the others saw something they weren't ready for. Kristoff took his stick and smashed it so hard into the wall that it broke in two pieces and everyone including the coach looked shocked at the raged Norwegian boy who didn't seem to care about anything right now except getting out and Sven was spotted by Anna and she followed him and as Anna ran after him, Sven was getting closer to Kristoff who had taken his bike and sprinted away as fast as he possibly could.

It was a surprise when Anna saw the attention of Sven turned towards her that she saw that Sven was indicating hurt for his friend and Anna stood speechless and sprinted up to him before Sven had a chance to leave campus completely.

"You are Kristoff's friend, Sven, right?" Anna asked to make sure that it truly was Sven. He just nodded and didn't look amused at the girl as she had done something wrong and she had absolutely no idea that she had done.

"I am. Are you Anna?" she nodded and reached out her hand for him to shake and even with a not amused expression, he took her hand and shook it and turned attention towards the door.

"What was that all about? I've never seen Kristoff so angry before?" Anna asked with worry in her expression and Sven then gave her a more wondering look instead of the irritated look he had given her ever since she stepped closer to him.

"I don't know, Anna, but I don't recall him play such a bad game as he did today. Have you talked to Kristoff before the game or so?" Anna shook her head and Sven decided to tell her what Kristoff had been told by Hans before he left campus last night.

"Please Sven, I need to talk to him, I have to know what is going to understand what's going on here" Sven shook his head.

"When Kristoff gets angry like that, I can tell you that only I can calm him down. Sometime he hit a door salesman because he was angry and gave Kristoff a sarcastic comment and I don't think he wants to see anyone right now" Anna understood that Kristoff feeling irritated and she still had a hard time believing that Hans was acting like he was. Hans and Anna had been dating for nearly six months and Hans' soccer season had been a great success and he was top scorer of all students in Arendelle and the whole league. Homecoming was also only two months away and they were getting closer to his graduation and Kristoff was getting closer to becoming a college junior and she got close to her. Right now it seemed that her life was getting too complicated and she got so quickly back to her room that she was getting there before Elsa had a chance to know Anna had been up to and found her tearing up on her bed and she sprinted to her side and put a hand on her shoulder and made her look up at her and to the shock of the blonde girl, she was getting red eyes and Elsa couldn't recall seeing Anna in such condition before and decided it might be better to take her out for dinner and Olaf bought her some chocolate and ice cream to cheer her up and they took a trip to the movies and watched the new musical comedy that Anna and Elsa had talked so much about and Olaf had been a gentleman escorting them to their seats to the amusement of Anna especially and she seemed more than cheered up.

"What do I do Elsa?"

"I don't know, but I recommend that you found out where your feelings truly lies. With Hans or Kristoff and who has the best intensions, I don't want to make choices for you, but I promise to help you as good as possible"

Anna embraced Elsa and got back to bed and knew she was right and hoped she could clean up this mess as soon as possible. One thing was sure. She needed to talk to both Hans, but especially Kristoff.

**That was it. PLEASE REVIEW! I need the reviews to get the motivation back at its top. I hope to make the next update before the week ends with my holidays I'll have time to make it soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 A good for the better

**A/N: Thanks to my usual reviewers and to Paige Costello for your review. I hope you'll keep up with more reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this update as well.**

Kristoff had been a shadow of himself the next two weeks. He had only talked a bit with Sven at home and he wasn't speaking when he met the cheerful Olaf at his register at the grocery store and Elsa and Anna wasn't somebody he ice skated with anymore and Anna was feeling worried about her friend. He was like a ghost who had taken over the body of Kristoff Bjorgman. He was falling off at the hockey team and his chances for a professional career was falling hardly as he started to be less and less influent on the results and even though that Arendelle was still one of the favourites the win the school cup as they were one victory behind the leading team, Perkdelle University who was the eternal compete number 1 to Arendelle. Weselton University was 1 victory behind them and the coach had to do something to get Kristoff wake up and realize what was going on.

Once at training Kristoff shouted so high that Hans and Anna who passed by stood speechless. Anna gave Hans a concerned look.

"Don't Anna, he's so frustrated that I think it might be better to wait until later doing anything" Hans' word made sense to Anna and she nodded tangle her arm with his and walked out to his new car since he had to return the Audi to his friend and he had gotten himself a nice BMW.

Elsa and Olaf was walking inside when they saw Anna who had a dreamful look on her face as she made eye contact with Hans and Elsa exchanged looks with Olaf and she looked worried. She still hold a horn in the side for Hans and had an idea that he was about to hurt Anna even though he had been a gentlemen, it was just like she had a feeling that he was holding up a façade and waited for his chance to get Anna do things that she would regret later. Olaf took Elsa to his dorm and sat her down with a class of hot chocolate and Olaf rested his hand on Elsa's.

"Hey Elsa, why the worried face? Aren't you happy that your friend is with someone she cares for?" Elsa nodded, but still found it hard to meet his eyes. She couldn't say why, but it was like there was something about Olaf that made her feel aught and she had a hard time believing that it could be affection towards the clumsy guy. Elsa had never been in love or dated anyone, but she had an idea of what love meant from a talk she had with her mother some time ago just a few months before her family was murdered.

"Anna means a lot to me, we are actually like sisters, but I'm not very trusty in Hans"

"Why not?"

"Something just don't seem right to me about him. I want Anna to be happy, but I'm not sure that Hans can make her so for much extra time. If he were so true to her, then he'd never have asked her to stay away from Kristoff. Anna often says he's one of her best friends besides us" Olaf took her hand and made her look into his eyes putting a finger on her chin to title up her head.

"It's good that you girls care about each other, but trust Anna if you are her friend. Trust is needed in life and she trusts us and we have gone far in the time we have known each other" Olaf curled up an eyebrow as Elsa stared in awe at him for his wise words. It was like she was looking at some hot actor or a poet or so. Elsa then took him into an embrace and Olaf gave into it. He then thought he had never enjoyed a hug as much as now. It was like a sensation to hug Elsa.

"I guess you are right Olaf. I can't believe how great you are at such many things"

"You're too Elsa, you are way too harsh on yourself, but you are a great person no matter what anyone tells you, you'll always have a special place in my heart" Olaf then blushed and thought about what he said. It was stupid to think that a guy like him could be able to make a beautiful girl like Elsa fall in love with him. If only he knew what Elsa felt for him then he would be able to know what to do.

"Thanks Olaf, that means a lot to me" Elsa kissed his cheek and then returned to her normal composition. Elsa looked at her watch and knew that Anna was about to return from her night out with Hans and excused herself from Olaf and walked to her dorm by herself and her head was floating over with thoughts and all were headed towards Olaf.

Was he maybe the guy she had dreamed about? Could he understand her like no guy ever had been capable of? What was his intention?

As the door opened, Anna who came through the door with another dreaming smile on her face snapped Elsa out of all these thoughts. Apparently her date with Hans seemed to have gone so well that nothing could ruin her mood or take the smile off her face.

"Hi Anna, how was the date with Hans?"

"GREAT!" Anna squealed and jumped around in excitement and her enthusiasm was only something Elsa could adore her for and maybe Olaf was right about trusting her a bit more with her relationship with Hans as long as he didn't give her any true reason to not trust him, especially because as their friendship was growing stronger and stronger, Elsa wanted for Anna to feel happiness.

Elsa smiled at her and lay with a magazine and flipped through the pages and Anna just smashed herself to her bed and stared into the ceiling and dreamed thoughts about Hans, her dream prince and one true love, she knew it, she just did.

In the other end of campus where Hans lived with one of his soccer mates, he stared onto his computer and searched out for Kristoff Bjorgman and some information about where he was living and what person he was. He was growing tired of Anna and him getting so close, he wanted to keep her close to him. At least until the Homecoming game that was only one and a half month away.

What should I do? How do I keep this brag away from Anna? Hans thought to himself and then he remembered that Kristoff always rode a bike wherever he was going somewhere. That gave him a great idea of something he could do to really learn him a lesson and leave it deep within Kristoff's mentality, but also his physic would might be for the best. Something had to be done to this stupid Norwegian guy who was a little too close to his girl in his opinion.

Somewhere off campus, Sven sat and waited for Kristoff to show up as he had said he went out for some fresh air on his bike and after almost an hour, Kristoff came home with sweat covering his forehead and smelled like hell and he immediately walked into the bathroom and took a shower to clear his thoughts for real. He sat down when he gotten himself into some fresh clothes and smelled more respectful.

"Hi Sven. How was the day at Zoo?" Kristoff asked as he broke a silence that had been there since they started the dinner.

"It was actually quite good, yeah. We had a new in learning named Stephan and he was very sporty and actually a big fan of Ice Hockey and then we talked about you and your great play through the season"

"Until the last games"

"That's because you need to drop Anna and Hans and those things out of your head when you play and then you can stay focused as the coach told you. I know you told me he had putted you on the bench, but against Weselton, show him that he was wrong about it and show him that you are greatest player on the team" Sven was quite good at spirit talking and that some reason why Sven was so highly appreciated of Kristoff because he knew when he needed some comfort and support and suddenly it all made sense to Kristoff. Besides he knew Anna was in a relationship with Hans and therefore he had nothing to worry about because Anna didn't want him that way, he was sure about that. Besides being Anna's friend wouldn't hurt, he didn't need a woman to keep him happy. He had Sven and Anna and surely Elsa and Olaf was nice people too and he knew that he had gone through almost 21 years without someone to love; surely he wouldn't die because he didn't have a girl in his life.

The next game against Weselton was on their campus and Kristoff and the others left with a bus who had the closest audience and Kristoff was surprised to see Sven was the only one of his friends that was on the bus, but then he saw three familiar faces running fast towards the bus and immediately recognized Anna, Olaf and Elsa. It was nice to have their support and his friendship with Olaf had gone stronger as Olaf was given more responsibility as stock putter in the grocery store and only used half his time their in register with some new employment and therefore Kristoff sometimes end up talking with him while he was filling up the store with fresh stock and Olaf was actually a very cheerful and creepy. Perhaps he was creepy, but still a good friend Kristoff thought to himself and Elsa seemed very nice from the times they had skated him, Elsa and Anna.

Anna, Elsa and Olaf sat close to where he and Sven sat in the bus and shortly afterwards the buss drove off towards Weselton that laid about 20 miles away from campus in Arendelle.

"Why did you come? Don't you think Hans will be irritated to know that you have gone all the way with us to Weselton" Anna smiled at his concern, apparently he still remembered the conversation between her and Hans a few weeks ago.

"Perhaps, but Olaf and Elsa insisted that we three took off and gave you the support, you seemed stressed lately and I heard you scream a few days ago at campus inside the hall and I got worried about you. I want to know if you are okay" Kristoff smiled. It was nice with the care of Anna. She truly was a good-hearted girl with the right intensions for all people.

"Thank you Anna, that's very sweet of you, but I don't you should get into trouble with Hans because of this"

"Hans got to accept this, I've been on trips with him and his team almost every time this season and I don't see a problem"

"A difference might be the fact that he is your boyfriend"

"You're my friend, that's just as important to be your friends as well as the ones you date" Kristoff nodded in agreement and seemed to get happy for her being with him on this bus and hoped he could get the energy he needed to do a good game and get back on the team. Frank was about to be able to train again and he hoped to be at the end of the season and Kristoff looked so much forward to play with his old mentor and also that he could bring something special to the team as he always had been able to.

"Thank you Anna, if you see it that way, then I sure hope you'll get something out of this trip like a victory is jus what we need since Perkdelle lost and we can get equal points with them if we win and we then can get to finish this ourselves and make sure that we actually win this year" Anna then joined Elsa, Olaf and Sven who sat by and chatted as Olaf and Sven talked a lot and seemed to have fun and besides that, Elsa got caught by Anna with a glimpse in her eye as she got a chance to look at Olaf without him seeing her do so. Anna smiled and nudged Elsa and she blushed when she found out that Anna had spotted her and Anna smirked at Elsa who turned her head the other way, but at the same time made sure that Olaf wasn't in her direction of attention so that she would be spotted with the huge blush she was caring on her face.

After a little more driving the bus finally reached its final destination and the players walked out fully focused and full of energy like they never had been before. Today was an important match as Kristoff had told Anna and surely Weselton had lost their last three games against Arendelle, but was still a well-respected team and was known for their hard play that their coach practiced. Their coach was a short man with glasses and white beard and white hair that almost seem to fall off his head as he bowed their welcome and Elsa and Anna who spotted it had to hold in their laughs and replaced it by giggles that he thankfully overheard.

After thirty minutes of warming intensely up for the game, the referee blew the whistle. Some fans had found their own transportation to Weselton from Arendelle and they made quite an intense mood as Weselton came on a three goals lead within the first eight minutes. Kristoff then had enough and scored two goals in no less than fifty seconds and just four seconds before the first period were blown off, Kristoff made a third goal and he more than yelled so much frustration out that even Sven stood wide eyed at the cheer he had just witnessed from his long time friend that seemed to still be able to surprise him after so many years.

Everyone congratulated Kristoff for the comeback he had created for the team and even the coach was left speechless as Frank who had been put in as mental coach two weeks ago to still be close to the team showed so much affection that Kristoff really knew he was back on track and ready to continue where he left before his downer within the last few matches.

Second period started with a lot of saves from both keepers and it seemed to be ending as an equalizer as well as the first period, but then Kristoff found on opening and scored his fourth within the match and Arendelle then end up winning this as Weselton didn't manage to score even with a hard press on the keeper of Arendelle and some hard game that the referee didn't find amusing at all and it seemed to frustrate the players of Weselton that were used to be allowed to play harder than they were allowed in this game.

It was now time for the last period and the coach came up with a final motivating pep talk to make sure that his players would be on their toes and make Arendelle the important victory.

"Okay, boys, here we are at the final period. I know that we can be no. 1, but think about anything else than that and just focus on this game or else we can't use that to anything at all. Make sure to play around their hard play and just score whenever there's a chance, better shot than lose it because then we have time to get back in position and take it back. Just play and enjoy yourself boys, get out there and make Arendelle proud of you" every player yelled out their motivation.

It was very intense and Kristoff was well marked, but it made space for the others and it was 2 to 1 in Weselton's favour and then Kristoff cheated his oppose and scored once more, he was really effective in this game and he cheered like wild and it was only forty seconds from ending and Weselton was pushed forward by their coach while Arendelle's yelled for them to not drop it away and then Weselton scored with ten seconds left everyone on Arendelle seemed in shock and Anna shed a tear as she saw the pure frustrations on Kristoff's face and Arendelle was now in need of some luck and a quick goal or else it would just be an equalizer and that wasn't of any use to either of the teams. The puck was released and Kristoff got in and shot as he pushed it in front of himself and it hit the post and then into back of the keeper and in goal as the seconds ran out and Kristoff didn't had time to recover from the shock he got or even realize what happened as his team mates went crazy over him. On the audience, Anna and the others from Arendelle went crazy and Olaf just hugged everyone within distance and everyone except one cheered and that was sat texting. Anna didn't see it was one of Hans' teammates who apparently had watched on her most of the game and he texted Hans.

Back in Arendelle Hans received text material and pictures about Anna's trip with Kristoff and the others and he was getting tired of Anna always being with him and decided he needed to do more drastic measures and make sure Anan didn't know until homecoming or prom. Kristoff Bjorgman needed to be taught a lesson. The hard way.

**That was it for now. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I promise something will happen very soon. PLEASE REVIEW! IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!**


	6. Chapter 6 Disappearance

**A/N: I finally started chapter 5 and thanks for the support through chapter 4 and I'm sure you are all very excited for what's going to happen with the dear Kristoff. Here will be an illumination for you guys.**

It was only a few weeks before homecoming and Anna was with Hans talking about how the evening should be going and of course Anna had accepted his request to take her with him to the great event that would cover all the great sports on Arendelle and that would be soccer, ice hockey and American football that were the three most popular sports on campus in Arendelle.

"I can't believe we are so close to homecoming, it means you are getting closer to graduate as well" Anna said with excitement in her voice. Hans grinned at her excitement and smiled back at her.

"Yeah, it's really hard to understand that I finally get a chance to away from school system and start the career I've always wanted to and become the greatest player known in Arendelle" Hans sounded very confident and only hoped the best for her boyfriend.

"I sure hope the best for you Hans, you know that, I just we will stay together after your graduation" Hans took Anna's hand in his and smiled confident at her.

"I wouldn't let go of you for anything Anna, I love you" Hans then kissed Anna. She smiled dreamily at him after they ended the kiss.

"I love you too Hans" Anna declared and then she texted Elsa that she would be around for dinner, but would be with Hans until then and the couple decided to go for a walk.

Meanwhile Olaf was with Elsa and they really had a great time and since Elsa kissed his cheek a week ago, he was getting more and more found of her and he was so desperate of telling her, but also in fear about her reaction and how it could effect them. Normally Olaf was known as one the most cheerful and optimistic students on all campus, but this time he was a total different person, the complete opposite of himself.

Elsa sensed his tension and felt like she had something to do with, but took his hand to make some eye contact between them. They had known each other for almost one year and Elsa felt a close bind with Olaf and she wanted to be there for her friend as friends are supposed to according to her.

"Olaf, are you all right? You seem stressed or distanced or something like that"

"I don't know Elsa, I'd normally say I'm perfectly fine, but I won't lie to you, but I can't tell you, I don't know how to tell you" Olaf stood up and was about to leave Elsa.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but we have to take this talk later, I have a shift tonight until 11pm and I can't be late" without waiting for any reply from Elsa, she saw him he leave her alone in the study area and she then walked back to her dorm and though about what could go on with Olaf since he was acting like he did.

Anna returned to campus with Hans for dinner and Hans met up with some of his senior teammates and asked Anna to join them, but she saw Elsa sit there by herself. Anna wondered were Olaf was and then felt bad for leaving Elsa all to herself.

"I'm sorry Hans, but I promise to join Elsa for dinner, maybe another day" Hans nodded in false understanding and kissed Anna's cheek and Anna left to go sit with Elsa. Anna sat down and Elsa seemed to be lost in thoughts since she stared shocked and gasped when she saw Anna sit down with her.

"Why aren't you with Hans today?"

"I saw you sat here alone, so I wanted to sit with you. Of course if you don't mind"

"No, not at all Anna" Anna smiled as Elsa sighed of relief and they were surprised when a third chair was pulled over to the table a few minutes later and Anna expecting to see Olaf was surprised to see Kristoff standing with a tray and a drink in the other hand smiling at them.

"I'm sorry to bother you girls, but I was wondering if I may join you tonight?" Kristoff sounded sincere and nice and Anna smiled at Elsa like she was asking for approval and Elsa smiled at him.

"Of course Kristoff, just sit down and enjoy your meal, it'd be nice with some male company with Olaf off"

"Where is Olaf anyway? You didn't have a fight or so?" Anna asked in wonder as she had thought about it for some time. Elsa just shook her head and kept herself as calm as possible.

"No, he said he had a shift until 11pm and wouldn't be able to join us"

"That's a shame" Elsa nodded and turned back to Kristoff.

"Why are you eating here tonight? Don't you usually eat with your roommate?"

"Elsa, that's a bit rude to ask"

"No, it's okay. Yes, Elsa, I usually eat with my roommate, Sven. He is out town to help with some animals who's going to move into Arendelle Zoo and therefore he wouldn't have something ready and I just finished practice with myself before the important game in a few days and lost track of time and therefore I just wanted something warm and quick, yet more healthy"

"That makes perfect sense. I sure hope you'll get the trophy to Arendelle. You are most likely the player who's capable of winning it for Arendelle"

"Thank you Elsa, I appreciate you and Anna's support"

"Olaf has been there a lot too" Anna pointed out to Kristoff with a mischievous grin on her face. Kristoff just laughed lightly at her expression and way of pointing out.

"Yes, Olaf's support has been important too and we often chatted about it at his work and of course I appreciate what he has done as well. The whole team knows the three of you after the trip to Weselton"

After almost two hours of chatting and eating, Kristoff raised himself and Anna followed him out as he shook hand with Elsa first and then Anna and Kristoff walked outside where Kristoff had his bike holding up as always and what they didn't know was that Hans was nearby watching every action. Anna kissed Kristoff's cheek and he embraced her before she left back to Elsa. Kristoff rubbed his cheek at the spot Anna kissed it and then got back to reality and unlocked his bike and pushed hard into the pedals to move forward, he looked forward to get home and get some rest after a hard day.

Hans in the meantime had decided that now was his chance to get back at Kristoff and make him stay away from Anna all way until Homecoming where he had planted to take another step into the relationship as long as it would last with him and Anna.

Kristoff was really tired after he left Anna and Elsa at campus. He was so tired that he almost had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him. He thought about off the bike and take a short break, but on the other side, he just wanted to get home. The spring was maybe in Arendelle, but after dark, things would get a little cold. He got closer and closer to the light where most cars drove on his way home. He was about to swing out, but then something hard hit him. He didn't get time to realize he got hit before his head smashed to the ground.

He was driving through the forest on the other side of campus like he always did, he enjoyed the view of the forest and normally it was quite steady from cars. But he had an idea that it was a car that hit him, but he hit the ground so hard that his helmet split up in two and his eyes closed into unconsciousness.

A few hours later, Sven returned to their apartment and was so damn tired and just headed inside and shouted out.

"Kristoff! I'm home!" Sven wondered why he didn't answer him, but then he thought he had just gone to bed. He checked the entire house, but found no Kristoff nor any sign of him even being around. He called his phone only to receive a voicemail and decided to not leave any message because he had an idea that he would answer it or hear it anyway.

Sven then decided that he needed to see if Kristoff would be with any of his new friends from campus. He didn't have the number to Anna and therefore decided to go look for Olaf at the grocery store. He found him in one of ales where he was filling up some fresh requirements and walked over to him quickly and poked him. Olaf turned around and smiled cheerfully as him and Sven had gone a little close friends on the trip to Weselton the other week and his grin turned into a look of wonder when he saw the frighten expression on Sven's face.

"What's wrong Sven?" Olaf asked curious, it was obvious that Sven was worried sick about something, but Olaf had no idea why.

"Kristoff has not come home and I can't get in contact with him. I think something is happened to him and he said he'd eat with Elsa and Anna tonight and I want to know if you have the number on any of them?"

"I have both their numbers"

"I need any of them, please Olaf! I really really need it!" Sven's expression revealed a true fear running all around and Olaf took him with him to the backside where he had his phone and looked for Anna and Elsa's numbers and gave both of them to Sven. Olaf led him out into the store again and hugged him.

"Thank you Olaf"

"It's no problem Sven, I'd advice you to call Arendelle Police Department if you don't hear anything from him soon" Sven nodded and raced outside and called Elsa and Anna without any of the girls answering their phones. It wasn't until a few minutes after when Sven finally felt his phone vibrate and he was more than quick to answer the call he had received and saw it came for Elsa.

"Hello?" Sven answered in a hesitating tone and waited to make sure who was on the phone.

"Hello, this is Elsa Goodman, who is this" Sven sighed of relief by the answer.

"This is Sven Bookman. I'm friend of Kristoff Bjorgman" Elsa then recognized the voice and heard the worry within it.

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Kristoff texted me that he would eat at campus tonight and I was wondering if he'd be with you and Anna?" Sven was desperately hoping that she'd say that Kristoff was all right and was hanging out with them. But no.

"Kristoff left campus several hours ago declaring himself very tired and said he wanted to go home and sleep. Why?"

"Kristoff has not returned home and he always answers his phone, but he doesn't and has not done so for several hours. I'm going to call the police and go look for him myself" Sven then hung up. Elsa turned to Anna who was on her bed and looked curious at Elsa for who she was speaking to.

"Who was it Elsa?"

"Kristoff's roommate, Sven" Anna was wondering why Sven would call any of them. What could it possibly be about?

"Kristoff has not gotten home and Sven is worried, I think something has happened to him on his way home after he ate with us" Elsa declared honestly and Anna was worried right away just as Elsa was. Both of them had become very close to him and they both girls were good hearted by nature and hated the feeling of people getting harmed.

Anna immediately ran out of their dorm with Elsa right behind her in an attempt to stop her from running out into the cold weather that raced during the late evening of Arendelle. Anna grabbed onto the handle to the main entrance and was about to go out when Elsa's arm pulled her inside with enormous strength.

"Anna, I can't let you go out there! You'll get seriously ill!" Elsa sounded like a big sister or so and Anna was tired of getting told what to do by people. First by her host family that she left, Hans next, and now Elsa.

"Kristoff's in trouble. I want to help him like he would help me" Elsa had to pull hard to keep the auburn girl inside the school doors without being dragged out herself.

"Anna, you need to at least get some warm clothes on, or else you might end up as him" Anna looked at Elsa and saw the concern in her eyes and knew she was right. She sighed in defeat and walked with to her dorm and yet she had a feeling that she was about to get a rough night.

The girls searched with Olaf who joined them after he finished his shift and they looked all over town while Sven had contacted Arendelle Police Department in request for help and they searched and searched and yet things seemed more and more hopeless as time passed and it was almost 2 o'clock in the night and still no sign or any reports from Sven or the police. Anna was starting to get frustrated.

"Where is he!?" she asked desperately and had to lean against a tree to keep herself up. She was worried like hell. Olaf walked over to her and put his arm comforting around her shoulder.

"It's okay Anna. Kristoff is a strong man and he's not so easy to bring out of the game. I know it's hard and all, but I'd say we should quit for tonight, it is too dark for us to see a thing and someone might report us in missing if we stay for too long" Elsa nodded her head as she stood on the other side of Anna than Olaf.

"We can't stop, I can't without knowing he's all right" Elsa turned Anna's attention towards herself.

"Anna, I know your worry and I fully shared as well as Olaf does, but we can't more today, we can go look tomorrow if the police don't find him. Anna wanted more than anything to protest, but agreed to go with them and Olaf then drove them back to campus in a small car he had borrowed from a friend.

Back at campus, many was talking about it as it floated over the screens showing live news on TV and that didn't help Anna a bit and Elsa looked at Olaf worried who looked just as worried as she did.

"I better take Anna to bed, she seems very stressed" Olaf nodded and patted her should in assurance and Elsa kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for the help Olaf"

"No problem, I'll see you girls tomorrow"

Anna was then dragged to bed as Hans bumped into them on their way back. Hans looked concerned and grabbed hold of Anna and helped Elsa getting her into bed as Anna has given in to the exhaustion and need of sleep she felt.

"Have the police reported anything yet" Elsa shook her head.

"We looked all over town and a bit in the forest, but there was no sign of him"

"Let's wait and see. You better take care of Anna" Elsa nodded and left Hans who smirked evilly as Elsa locked the door.

Face one of his plan to take attention of Anna and campus as best sportsman was going just as he had planned.

**That was this chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but something more will happen soon if I get time with a weekend full of work.**


End file.
